


Win Over

by JohnMill1894



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnMill1894/pseuds/JohnMill1894
Kudos: 16





	Win Over

一  
姜涩琪放下卷宗发呆，实习律师敲了敲门：“姜律，您的快递我帮您拿上来了。”  
她回过神，道了一句“辛苦了”，想了想又让小律师放在前台：是不必进门交给她的意思。打起精神，姜涩琪侧过头最后一遍检查答辩状大纲，好看的单眼皮瞥了眼充电中的手机，屏幕上孤零零的只有一条消息：“回来吃饭吗”。  
当然。  
姜涩琪仔细检查完最后一页，站起身一边等着打印稿，一边慢慢吞吞整理西装走出办公室准备去法院。  
像在积攒必胜的决心，她走得很慢，助理夹着厚厚的包跟着她，盯着手中的证据目录作最后核对，同样一言不发。毕竟案子已经拖了一个月，最近频有新法案推出，姜涩琪很清楚，再不把握机会就会满盘皆输。  
绝对不能让这样的情况出现。

姜涩琪是律师界有名的好脾气alpha，当然庭上的姜涩琪另当别论。一打完恶战朴助理就立刻释放出二十代的活力扯着姜涩琪的衣袖叫自家老板出去喝酒，奈何老板憨憨一笑地推脱掉。  
“boss要回去陪女朋友啦我知道那boss我们下周见！”朴助理咯咯地笑，打了个雷厉风行的车离开了法院，一边还舒了口气嘀咕着“总算有一个不用加班的周末了”。  
姜涩琪朝她笑着挥了挥手。  
发现天色有点晚了，打开手机的时候刚好收到孙胜完的短信，之前那条她还没回。  
“庭审结束了吧，我早下班，饭快做好了。”  
“抑制贴和你的抑制剂用完了，路上带点回来。”  
姜涩琪靠着路灯慢吞吞打了个“好”。

二  
当孙胜完被打开门后的信息素激到腿软后就知道不妙。  
无声地挣脱把她抵到墙上吻住的姜涩琪，孙胜完侧过头小声问她有没有买抑制贴和抑制剂，她看不见姜涩琪的表情，只听到前面热得烫人的小熊低低地回她：“买了。”一只手把有点硌人的硬西装外套脱下来，另一只手却直接探进了孙胜完柔软的麻制衬衫一路向上。  
空气中冷冽的橡木香味越来越浓，隐隐有侵略者的霸道态势，孙胜完快站不住了，她感觉自己的身体内部好像在被强行催熟，头脑也越发昏沉。两腿之间在发热，黑莓醇醇的甜香正从后颈释放，引着小熊凑过去舔。姜涩琪的手从孙胜完柔软的腹部一路摸到背后解开胸罩，停在孙胜完的脊骨上流连。

姜涩琪的味道逐渐包裹住了孙胜完，意识到抑制贴的边角被嘴扯住，孙胜完一个激灵，把姜涩琪的头掰正：“涩！”  
姜涩琪停下动作，眼睛湿漉漉的，直直看进来。  
“忘记带回来了。”

没有任何插曲直接被带进房间压在床上强势进入的时候，孙胜完脑中某一部分意识才彻底清醒：她的小熊今天不太对。但很快一切就被湿热和木香淹没，孙胜完随着身下的动作一边低喘，一边听见姜涩琪安静地在耳边小小声念叨着：  
“胜完以后发情的时候最好不要用那个牌子的抑制剂，对身体真的不好的。不讲细节也不泄密，但今天的上诉方就是一家类似的臭名昭著的抑制剂生产商…”  
什么时候了...  
孙胜完用唇堵住了姜大律师的嘟嘟囔囔，姜涩琪感觉水液泛滥的腔道突然收紧。求实的小熊看向身下人，有点抱歉地笑起来，手后知后觉探下去，使了点劲，从交合处摸向胜完两边的膝盖，把omega分得更开以便进入，孙胜完任由姜涩琪把自己的双腿打开，脚顺势搭在了姜涩琪的后腰上，还有气无力地踢了踢她的尾椎骨。  
姜涩琪做这些的时候只是留在孙胜完体内，随着动作微妙地刺激着孙胜完的各处。孙胜完艰难地控制住呼吸，刚想咬她耳朵让她不要废话，就被一下不由分说的深入顶得几近窒息，还没等她感受多久这样的刺激，一反常态，姜涩琪几乎没有逗留而是抽出后第二次强势插入，这次直接顶到了生殖腔口。孙胜完下意识想逃离，却被姜涩琪摁住膝盖后开始挺动腰部。  
这个程序上，不光彩地说，姜涩琪以前被孙胜完评价很范式，又慢热，在这方面小熊也好像在遵守着什么规则一样，克制，老派，踏实，持久，相应的，缺乏创造力。

然而事实上，孙胜完第一次和她见面的晚上就失守了。  
那时候姜涩琪还只是学校舞社的社长，她自己则是经管系的好学生，空闲时搞搞乐队，后来乐队慢慢地小有名气。孙胜完很久前就听说过学校红人姜涩琪——身边的omega们常提起——长得好学业好舞台上又A到爆表，而且虽然看起来不太好接近但其实人超级nice。  
那晚本是学校之间的交流，主办方散会后叫着喝酒，她才知道原来对方也早就知道了自己的存在，两人甚至发现彼此还在某些场合偶遇过。  
总之，那天孙胜完和对方聊得十分开心，发情期却莫名其妙提前了，几分钟内，在场的alpha们手足无措的有，窃喜的或许更多。孙胜完感觉一阵无力，热潮汹涌而至，过了几分钟姜涩琪突然站起来对着一干虎视眈眈的人磕磕巴巴地说胜完是自己女朋友，然后释放出信息素小心翼翼地包在自己周围，手脚麻利地背上软掉的孙胜完火速离开。  
孙胜完在稳稳当当但有点硌人的小熊背上迷迷糊糊地想，传言或许是真的，关于这alpha。她闻到了姜涩琪身上散发出的清爽干净的橡木味——太好闻了，她忍不住多嗅了许多下。姜涩琪一直都很像孙胜完的大树，从那天晚上起。  
孙胜完再度醒来的时候自己好端端地躺在宿舍，已经被打了一天量的抑制剂，旁边是顶着黑眼圈一脸担忧的姜涩琪，她愣了好一会，忍住笑意对姜涩琪说：“我对涩琪这么没吸引力？”  
到现在孙胜完还会想着瞳孔地震的小熊笑出来。那天她第一次知道橡木香的后调原来甜得和蜂蜜一样，也第一次知道原来自己已经被暗恋了三年。

不过，孙胜完说到底也就和这傻小熊上过床，而且姜涩琪作为一个alpha从来没有让她失望过，每回孙胜完被规规矩矩一步步做到高潮的时候仿佛都在说：她其实受用得很。哪怕姜涩琪永远最喜欢missionary，还容易害羞。

但不一样的是，alpha今天不温柔。很不温柔。  
姜涩琪的纤细的手撑在孙胜完两边，孙胜完看到她绷紧的腹肌，腺体挤进双腿的时候自己分泌出更多粘液试图承受，孙胜完仰起头，断断续续的呻吟从破碎的呼吸中溢出，声调控制不住地发软。  
“啊…啊……唔…涩慢点…慢…唔”  
伏在身上的人亲了亲孙胜完的耳垂，像没听到她说的话，一只手从黏腻的股间穿到背后抱住她，经过的时候孙胜完一抖。姜涩琪加快了速度，交合处的水液几乎要被捣成水沫，两人大腿根都被浸得晶润，肉体相撞的声音在房间里越发清晰。姜涩琪没有像从前一样顾及让omega最舒服的点，只是一下下拼尽全力到温暖柔软的最深处，孙胜完被迫后移，最终被顶到床头。alpha操得很深，也更加胀大，每一次omega都错觉自己要被贯穿，她甚至能感觉到自己的腹部一下下隆起了腺体头部的形状，alpha深入的时候就用纤细的手按压自己顶起的位置，配合身下的动作，触感清晰到孙胜完惊叫了一声。  
omega试图合紧双腿，却被掌住膝盖，向两边分得更开。双腿之间鲜明的刺激每每都让孙胜完觉得自己会在下一秒高潮，甚至抽搐着失禁。姜涩琪今天怎么了。  
最终在一阵又深又快的挺弄中，孙胜完忍住想要流泪的冲动，在暴风骤雨的快感中无声地高潮了。她从没有这么快过。身上的人没有说话，她亲吻着孙胜完的脸颊，静静等待高潮的余韵过境。

短暂失神后的孙胜完感觉双腿间的腺体并没有疲惫，果然，还没等她完全好，姜涩琪就再度分开因高潮而不自觉合拢的双腿探进去，像不知疲倦，插弄的频率甚至更快了。在等待下一波情热的清明期，omega面对alpha的天性被激发：孙胜完竟然害怕了，她开始发抖。与下身完全不一样的轻柔的吻来到胸前，小心地在孙胜完的肌肤上留下痕迹。  
刚想说话，重心就全移到了身下被进入的那一点，孙胜完瞬间被灭顶的快感浇没。她屏过气，和眼前人四目相对，此时她才勉强清楚地看到了一个月未见的姜涩琪，还有那眼底海一样的欲望。  
孙胜完心道一声糟糕。  
随即她感觉到姜涩琪进入了自己的生殖腔，毫无顾忌地深入，冠头火热，而自己正贪婪地亲吻着那根腺体。  
这还不够，姜涩琪抱住刚刚高潮后软软的孙胜完的腰，把omega抵在了墙上，然后吻住了孙胜完柔软湿润的唇，黑莓成熟香甜的果香溢满小熊鼻腔，下一波情热很快到来。

三  
第二天两个人一觉睡到了黄昏，孙胜完醒来的时候发现姜涩琪还留在自己身体里，而自己也少见地粘着alpha。或许是无力挣脱吧，孙胜完心虚之余默默地逃开alpha的怀抱，背后的人没有作过多挽留，乖乖地退出了omega的身体。孙胜完才发现姜涩琪早就醒了，正认认真真地瞧着自己，也不知道看了多久。  
欲望褪去后，小熊的眼睛单纯又温柔，孙胜完在内心冷笑，谁能想到昨天自己在这纵欲过度的眼神的注视下求饶了多少次......一开口声音沙哑得自己也吓了一跳：“你不累吗醒得比我还早...”  
昨天这小熊不知道把她操到多少次高潮才射，射之前还突然哭得委屈兮兮，根本控制不住眼泪地向自己道歉“我知道我错了对不起胜完我不应该和你吵架，但是胜完一个月都不让我回家也太过分了呜呜呜呜”，孙胜完内心一阵难受，连说话的力气都没有了，只是本能地没有让她离开，正想出来的姜涩琪震惊之余就第一次这样全交代在她身体里。等小熊射完以后孙胜完还没来得及说什么就抱着小熊的圆脑袋睡着了。  
姜涩琪突然害羞起来，她一把抱住孙胜完。孙胜完有点好笑：“明明是你这个案子太大了这些天根本回不来。”  
小熊委屈地哼哼：“胜完生气我哪敢回来嘛......”还没哼完就被孙胜完捧起嘟嘟脸：  
“辛苦了。一定会赢的。”


End file.
